Girl Gamer by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Os membros do Time 7 são competitivos em tudo… TUDO MESMO. SasuSaku/Tradução/UA/Sem Spoilers.


**Uma fanfic Naruto**

**Classificação etária T**

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu_

_**Autora: Ohwhatsherface**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

**Do original de mesmo título**

**_Sinopse: _**_Os membros do Time 7 são competitivos em tudo… TUDO MESMO. SasuSaku/Tradução/UA/Sem Spoilers_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Girl Gamer<em>**

_Por Ohwhatsherface_

_Tradu/adaptacao por k hime_

_Revisao geral por erika_

* * *

><p>Tudo começou com o aniversário de Naruto.<p>

Por capricho, Iruka comprou um PS3 para Naruto e alguns jogos também. Como qualquer garoto adolescente, o loiro passou dias jogando apenas os RPG, apenas desviando o olhar da tela para ir ao banheiro e, ocasionalmente, comer (e apena ramen e de quando em quando errava o caminho que o hashi deveriam fazer e os mesmo acabavam no nariz). Coisas como treinamento para se tornar Hokage e ganhar algum dinheiro (entenda-se: missões) foram dinspensados simplesmente para que ele pudesse jogar.

As únicas vezes que Naruto fez contato físico com o mundo exterior fora perguntar Sasuke se ele poderia jogar na casa dele e desfrutar daquela televisão gigante, ou desafiá-lo para uma rodada nos jogos de luta.

Sasuke jogou com ele muitas vezes. Ambos tinham seus próprios personagens favoritos e já formavam um dupla. Sai jogava uma vez ou outra, sem entender o ponto do jogo. Yamato jogou algumas vezes, como se apenas para entreter Naruto.

Naruto não gostava de jogar com Kakashi porque o preguiçoso de alguma forma acabava coom sua raça muitas vezes sem suar a camisa.

Assim, para se sentir um pouco melhor depois de perder lamentavelmente, ele decidiu desafiar Sakura.

Sua lógica lhe dizia que ela era uma menina e, provavelmente era horrível em videogame. É claro, a lógica de Naruto falhava muitas vezes, por isso não seria muito surpreendente que isso fosse acontecer mais uma vez.

...

"Espere! Então, segurar o X significa soco, e o quadrado é ..."

"Chute, Sakura," Sasuke resmungou, irritado. "Pela décima vez, quadrado é chute."

Sakura fez beicinho. "Eu estava apenas perguntando, Sasuke-kun."

"Tanto faz!" Naruto cortou "Você está pronta? Podemos jogar?"

"Sim, sim," Sakura murmurou. "Mas espere aí. Ainda preciso escolher minha roupa."

O punho de Naruto apertou sobre o controle. "Tppa falando sério?" Ele sabia que Sakura pegou sua personagem com base em sua aparência e não nos níveis de habilidade. Deus. Ela era uma menina.

"Hm ... Não, essa aqui é muito vagabunda. Ew, não, não aquela. Sério, quem iria usar isso para lutar" Exasperado, Sasuke pegou o controle dela e escolheu uma roupa aleatória para Sakura. Quando ele entregou-o de volta, simplesmente ignorou o olhar furioso no rosto feminino. "Muito obrigada, Sasuke-kun! Agora eu pareço uma vadia!"

"Preste atenção, Sakura," Kakashi repreendeu. Ele estava em outro sofá, vê-los jogar atrás de seu livro.

"Sim, sensei", cantarolou, voltando-se para a tela. Uma voz disse: 'COMEÇE! " Naruto não perdeu tempo em fazer seus combos. "Hey!" Sakura gritou quando Naruto deu um golpe particularmente violento. "idiota! Eu não estava pronta!"

"... O INIMIGO ALGUMA VEZ ESPEROU ATÉ VOCE FICAR PRONTA?

"Hmph!"

Naquela noite, Naruto e Sasuke criaram um monstro.

...

"YEAH. Toma isso, sua vaca."

Naruto fez uma careta ao ver o "KO" apareceu na tela e Sakura começou a fazer uma dança feliz.

"Sério, saiam da minha casa agora", ordenou Sasuke. Eram quatro da manhã e aquele gritos incessantes de Sakura estavam lhe dando nos nervos.

"De jeito nenhum!" Naruto gritou. "Eu ainda preciso acabar com ela!"

Sakura pos as mãos nos quadris, ergueu o queixo e sorriu de canto. "Ah ahm. Isso nunca vai acontecer, querido."

Naruto olhou mortalmente para ela, apontando acusadoramente. "Voce é horrivel! VOCÊ NEM CONSEGUE USAR OS COMBOS!

"... NÃO ME ODEIE PORQUE VOCE NÃO CONSEGUE SER TÃO BOM QUANTO EU."

Sasuke puxou Naruto pro canto. "Faça-a ir embora", ordenou. "Acaba com ela, inferno."

Naruto o fitou desesperadamente. "Eu estou tentando! Ela é ... Sasuke, cara, eu não sei o que fazer."

"NARU-CHAAAAN. Volte depressa para que eu possa chutar o seu traseiro!"

Ambos os meninos dispararam olhares terríveis para Sakura, mas ela os ignorou em vista à tarefa de desbloquear mnovas roupas novas que conseguiu jogando contra Naruto. E ganhando.

"Ok," Sasuke disse solenemente. "Eu vou jogar com ela."

Naruto deixou o queixo cair. "O que? Sasuke, não acho uma boa idéia."

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha. "Como?"

O loiro balançou a cabeça. "Se ela vencer, terá DIREITOS ETERNOS PARA RIR DA NOSSA CARA . Ela me venceu e Sai, Yamato-taichou também. Sasuke, ela conseguiu até ganhar do Kakashi-sensei. Apenas ..." Naruto parecia positivamente com medo. "Se ela te vencer também ..."

Sasuke sabia o que ele queria dizer. Sakura nunca iria deixá-los viver assim. Então, diria a Ino. Então, todo mundo iria saber de sua vergonha e isso não podia acontecer.

"Vou usar o meu Sharingan," Sasuke sugeriu. "Eu posso prever seus movimentos e combatê-los."

"Isso soa como um bom plano e tudo, mas ..." Ambos suspiraram.

"Naruto", Sasuke começou, "Eu sei queestraguei as coisas quando eu fui embora e ... tenteidestruirkonoha. Ahem". Sasuke olhou para longe. "Mas agora, você só tem que confiar em mim."

"Eu confio em você!" disse defensivamente. "É só ..." Cansado, poupou um olhar para figura feminina que parecia sentar-se de modo muito presunçoso no sofá. "Ugh. Ok". Naruto relutantemente entregou o controle a Sasuke e colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Não me deixe na mão, homem."

"Eu não vou."

Mas ele deixou.


End file.
